Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of musical instruments. More specifically, the invention relates to a universal tuning knob for stringed instruments.
Description of the Related Art
Stringed instruments such as guitars, banjos, and similar instruments require tuning to produce the desired sound. A stringed instrument has a plurality of strings connected with string posts having central axes disposed in a single plane which extends perpendicular to a head portion of the instrument. Stringed instruments include configurations with the string posts divided on opposite sides of the head portion of the instrument, configurations with the string posts on one side of the head portion of the instrument, etc. A string tuning device is connected with each of the strings. The string tuning device is operable to tension the string of the musical instrument to obtain a desired tension or pitch. Special effects can be obtained during the playing of a stringed instrument by varying the tension of one or more of the strings.
The problem with current tuning devices is that each is custom made for a specific stringed instrument making replacement difficult because of the potential wait time in getting new devices from the manufacturer. This wait time basically renders the stringed instrument useless during this replacement period.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a universal tuning knob for stringed instruments.